Defender of Man
by LauraPetry
Summary: When Alex is assaulted in her home, it is up to Bobby and the SVU detectives to catch her attacker. Rating is subject to change. My first story..so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I do not own these WONDERFUL people. If I did, then I would be a very pleased individual. Dick Wolf has the rights.**

**Author's Note: This is my very first Fanfiction. So please be kind. And reviews are happiness.**

Defender of Man

Chapter 1

Detective Alexandra Eames was laying on her still made Queen Sized bed staring at the roof nervously. It had been storming all day, and as night fell on the city the torrential downpour only got worse. Ever since her kidnapping sleep had naturally harder to achieve. And the thunder and lightening ever 2 minutes was not making things any better.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on her front door, making her sit up and gasp in alarm. Wandering out into the hall, she warily watched the front door as she approached it. She looked in the peephole to only see a shoulder. Sighing, Alex stepped away from the door and prayed silently that it was just the FedEx guy making a late night delivery.

"Wh-Who is it?" She called. No answer. "Okay, well-" She was cut off when the door flew open knocking her to the ground. Alex screamed and curled herself into a ball.

"Now now, that's no way to protect yourself my dear." A familiar voice that had once sounded so sweet to her hissed in her ear. Now that voice sounded so cruel, and angry.

"What do you want?" Eames whimpered trying to crawl away from her intruder, only to be hit in the head with the butt of his gun.

The man laughed as she fell back with a cry of pain. "What do you think?" He demanded.

BABABABA

3 Am.

That was not the time anyone wanted to hear the shrieking of their phone. But for Robert Goren, it meant another case. Once he heard the catchy tune he sat straight up and snatched his cell phone of his nightstand.

"Goren." He grunted rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Detective, we have a body on Riverside." Captain Ross's sharp voice barked. "Call your partner and be here with in the hour." Bobby rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut.

As he was getting dressed he tried Eames's cell a few times but she didn't answer. Pulling on his coat he decided he would just pick her up at her home.

BABABABA

He knew something was wrong when he pulled into her driveway. Her front door was ajar. That wasn't like his Eames, especially after her abduction. Not even bothering to pull out his umbrella he shot out of his car and ran towards the front steps.

"Eames?" He called when he entered the foyer. He felt bile rise into his throat when he saw a small puddle of blood on the floor. But that was before he saw the rest of her home.

The living room had been turned upside down. Her couch and chairs were slashed, all the books from her bookcases were torn apart and scattered on the floor, her television was smashed, and her kitchen was in the same condition. Before he could leave the living area in search for his partner, a small green and yellow object on the coffee table caught his eye.

It was Rocky, the parakeet he had bought her the day she came home from the hospital. A small switchblade was sticking the small bird to the oak wood table.

_Oh no, not again._ Bobby thought as he went back into the hall.

"Eames?" He called, more desperately this time. "Alex! Please answer me!" He opened her bedroom door and immediately felt lightheaded. There was blood all over her bed, the sheets were torn up, and there were what appeared to be bullet holes in her headboard. "Oh god." The big detective gasped falling back against the doorframe.

He was about to go back into the hall to call 911 when a small noise caught his ear. _Her bathroom_, he thought going back into the room and looking at the half open door.

He reached his hand inside the door and turned on the light. "Alex?" He said softly. He pushed the door all the way open and let out a strangled cry when he saw a mangled and bloody Alexandra Eames lying in her bathtub. The bloody water came up right below her chin.

"Al-Alex!" Goren cried running over and lifting her out of the tub. She had cuffs on her wrists and, what looked like, piano wire around her ankles. "Oh god! Alex!" He laid her battered body on the cool tile and brushed her wet hair off of her face. He couldn't contain his frustrated cry when he realized she was completely naked. He put his ear to her chest, not trusting his shaky hands to feel for a pulse.

Her heartbeat was present, barely, and her breaths were raggedy. Trying to swallow his overwhelming relief, he began to perform CPR. Holding her nose and opening her mouth, he began to breath into her mouth and give her chest compressions.

"C'mon baby." He grunted going through this procedure a few times before the small woman let out a strangled cough. Bobby turned her onto her side and lifted he arm to aid her in spluttering out the water in her lungs. "Good girl, let it all out." He encouraged.

After a minute or so he tuned Alex onto her back so he could look into her glazed eyes. "Alex, I want you to stay as still as possible. I'm going to call an ambulance, okay?" His partner nodded shakily and reached up touch his face.

"B-Bob-" She choked as tears spilt over onto her bloody cheeks.

"That's right sweetie, now hold tight." He reached up and grabbed a large towel off of the hook on the door and wrapped it around her shivering naked form. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

A/N: Okay so the ending's abrupt. But I will be continuing ASAP if reviews aren't awful


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So…I just decided…I'M BRING BAREK BACK! Woot. You know why?... Because she's super neat and I love her! Wheeler's cool and all, but she's not the Carolyn we all know and love. **

**And of course not of these amazing folks belong to me. They belong to Mr. Wolf. **

**ENJOY**

Defender of Man 

Chapter 2

"Robert! Robert! How is she? Is she okay? What the hell happened?" John Eames demanded as her ran down the hall towards his daughter's pacing partner. Goren shrugged and held up his hands.

"They j-just got her into s-surgery. I d-don't know a-anything. I'm w-waiting f-for her d-doctor." He stuttered leading the frantic father into the waiting room and sitting with him.

"But you're the one who found her Robert? Was she-Was she conscious? Did she tell you anything?" Bobby shook his head.

"No. Nothing." He hesitated before going on, "Sh-Sh-She was in her b-bathtub. Sh-She wasn't w-wearing anything. Th-there was s-so much b-blood." He couldn't get anything else out before he began to cry silently into his hands. John shifted awkwardly in his seat for a moment before slowly reaching out and patting his back.

BABABA

"Are you two here for Miss. Eames?" A man in a white coat asked coming into the waiting room, "I'm Dr. Woods, and I just finished overseeing Alexandra's operations." Bobby and John stood up quickly.

"Is my daughter out of surgery yet?" John demanded walking towards the young man. Woods nodded and looked at his clipboard.

"She's headed down to post-op now. She's stable and doing just fine." He tried to smile at the two, but didn't receive one back.

"What was she in surgery for?" John asked hastily, "Why are you people just now getting to us? We've only been out here for an hour!"

"Please listen to me." The doctor sighed, "We had to repair both of Miss. Eames's lungs. It appears that someone has applied great pressure to her chest causing her ribcage to collapse. There was also some internal bleeding that we WERE able to repair. She just needs to relax for a while and avoid strenuous activities."

As he finished up Bobby raised his finger as if asking for permission to speak, "I saw bullet h-holes. In her r-room."

"We did remove a couple of bullets from her arm, nothing major. Just minor wounds."

"When can we see her?" John demanded.

"They're seeing to that sexual assault now and then-"

Bobby cut him off, "W-wait. What? Sh-she was assaulted?" He choked out. This was all too overwhelming to him. Of course she was assaulted! The bedroom was obviously where most of her injuries happened, and she was naked when he found her. Did he think that this was just a domestic crime?

"I'm sorry," Woods apologized shifting on his feet, "I thought you knew." John grabbed Bobby's arm to keep himself upright.

"My little girl was…r-raped?" He whispered. Woods sighed and nodded. John walked back over to the waiting room chairs and sat down heavily. "This is going to kill her mother."

BABABA

After getting Mr. Eames into a cab, Bobby walked warily towards his partner's room. But when he got to the door, he saw a familiar form standing outside it.

"Wow, you guys waste no time at all." He tried to joke. Detective Elliot Stabler looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Detective, how ya holdin' up?" He asked.

"Call me Bobby, and I'm holding up fine." Bobby tried to stay friendly, but a combination of lack if sleep and fear was making him anxious. He nodded towards Eames's room. "Your partner in there?"

Elliot nodded and shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Yeah, Alex took one look at me and began to cower." He snickered. "Must be the drugs huh?" When Bobby didn't smile he let out a small sigh, "Um, Liv should be done pretty soon. You wanna go grab some coffee? You look dead on your feet."

Goren hesitated for a moment before nodding and following him towards the cafeteria.

BABABA

"Alex, do you know the man who did this to you?" Detective Olivia Benson asked her friend softly. Alex didn't respond she just stared at the ceiling. "Sweetie, you know that you have to tell someone eventually. Whoever did this to you is still out there; don't you want to fix that?"

"You won't catch him. He's probably out of the country by now." Alex choked covering her eyes with her hand. Olivia leaned forward.

"Who is he Alex?"

Eames sniffled and put her hand down, "He-Henry Ta-Talbott."

**A/N: Okay…If you don't know who Henry Talbott is, he's the confiscating little fellow in JONES (season 1) who liked little women. If you're frustrated as to why he is SUDDENLY out of prison, it'll be explained in Chapter 3.**

**R&R!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wolf's.**

Defender of Man

Chapter 3

"Have you noticed anybody following you and Alex lately?" Elliot asked over their coffee. Bobby thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No. No I don't think so…I-I would h-have noticed if there was s-someone-" He stopped and rubbed his face. Elliot nodded in understanding and stood up when he saw Olivia enter the cafeteria.

"Wait here." He told Goren as he walked towards his partner. "What's up?" Olivia pulled him further from Bobby.

"Henry Talbott. Does that ring any bells?" She said quietly. Elliot thought a moment before responding.

"Wait, he was just released from Sing Sing on 2 weeks parole last week, for being a reliable witness to a murder on the inside, and good behavior." Olivia nodded and sighed.

"Alex thinks he's getting out of the country, but with the restrictions on his paroling device, I doubt he got out of the country." She said pulling out her phone. "I'm gonna call the parole office and see if they can track him down for us."

BABABA

"Hey Bobby," Elliot sighed sitting back down at the table, "We need to talk." Bobby lifted his head in alarm.

"What is it? Is Alex okay?" He began to stand up but Elliot stopped him.

"Alex is fine." He said softly, "You can go see her in a minute, but listen to me first." Bobby nodded and sat back down. "Do you know a Henry Talbott?" Goren thought a moment and then nodded slowly. After a moment's silence from Stabler, his eyes widened.

"Wait, you think HE did this?"

"We know he did it. Your partner identified him as her attacker."

Bobby shook his head, "But…That can't be possible. He's been locked up for triple homicide for almost six years!"

"And after a chain of good fortune on his part and _spiritual rebirth_, he earned himself some freedom. He claimed that he was going to visit his ailing mother in Soho, but after visiting her house, the patrol officer says that the woman was in perfect health AND that she hasn't seen her son since two weeks before his arrest." He took a breath before finishing, "They found his ankle device in the back seat of a cab in Queens. That's why it took them so long to realize it was removed."

Bobby inhaled sharply. _This is my fault, _He thought standing back up. "Thanks detective." He muttered before storming out of the cafeteria.

BABABA

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! WHERE'S BOBBY?" He heard the screams as he got out of the elevator. "HELP! HELP ME! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Heart in his throat, Bobby practically flew towards his partner's room.

Once in the doorway, he saw two young men trying to calm the tiny woman down.

"What the hell's going on here?" The big detective boomed entering the room. The two men turned quickly.

"We were told to get a blood sample." The shorter of the two explained. Bobby glared at him and then looked at a trembling Alex.

"Then send in female nurses!" He ordered before shooing them out. He then turned back to his partner. Her eyes were fixed on him, with a mixture of hope and apprehension in them. "A-Are you alright?" He asked softly as he edged towards her bed.

"They were going t-to take m-my clothes off!" She cried adjusting he hospital gown. Bobby shook his head and walked over to the bed.

"No Eames, they just wanted to take your blood." He whispered. Alex shook her head and began to shake harder.

"They w-work for h-him!" She sobbed grabbing for his arm. "H-help m-me Bobby!" Goren felt his heart clench as he sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"I won't let them near you." He sighed stroking her back. "I won't let them hurt you anymore." And that was a promise he was going to keep.

BABABA

"We've canvassed the whole area; no one has seen anyone who even resembles Henry Talbott." Fin Tutuola sighed meeting Elliot at the command post. "He's gone Elliot; we have to broaden our search."

Elliot nodded and looked at his watch. "This guy's had over 9 hours to travel. Liv and a group are at JFK, and another group is at Newark. They're showing the perp's pic to everyone they pass. We'll find him Fin."

BABABA

After Alex calmed down, a couple of female nurses came in and took her blood. Then, Dr. Woods came in and gave them a status report. Alex was recovering from her operation fine, and she could go home within the next few days, but she would have to stay with somebody. Bobby, of course volunteered his home. He lived closer to the hospital, and his apartment had handrails in the shower and on some of the walls for when his mother would visit.

At around 7 o'clock that morning, Alex was finally able to go back to sleep, but only because Bobby insisted on staying by her bed. Staring at her angelic face, he couldn't help but feel the urge to get up and help Benson and Stabler catch the asshole who did this to her.

He told her to be his bait six years ago. She was the reason for Talbott's wife's betrayal, and his arrest. Now he was out for revenge, and he started with one of the most precious things in Bobby's life.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Carolyn Barek stormed in and gasped when she saw her best friend lying in the hospital bed. "Oh god!" She whispered walking swiftly inside.

Bobby touched her arm comfortingly, "She's doing better Carolyn. She just…needs a lot of R&R." Barek sighed with relief and set a something on the bedside table. Bobby grinned when he saw that it was a large bag of Skittles.

"Alex isn't really a flower kind of person." Carolyn explained, "She brought me a set of shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey when I broke me leg." Bobby stood up suddenly and offered her his chair.

"God Carolyn I'm sorry." He said helping her sit. "How are you feeling?" Carolyn laughed at his chivalrousness.

"Better, I get the cast off next month. IF I'm good, and stop trying to walk on it alone." Bobby gave her a pointed look.

"My crutches are right outside the door Bobby; I didn't want Alex to worry about me so I kept them out of sight."

"Mike's been worried about you. He was in pieces when you were in that accident." Bobby said leaning on the table. "He wanted to kill the guy who hit you." Barek shrugged.

"Well, he's in prison. Besides, it was kind of my fault, I was jaywalking." She joked. But her face turned grim as she turned towards Alex. Bobby shifted uncomfortably as silence darkened the room. "Pictures of Talbott are all over the news already; police are everywhere trying to find him. You think they'll find him?"

Bobby shook his head, "I have no idea. I hope so, for her sake. She shouldn't have to live in fear anymore." Barek nodded in agreement.

"Mark my words," She growled, "Once they find this guy, cast or no cast, I'm gunna interrogate him Barek Style."

**A/N: So I have no idea WHAT the parole policies are. But…there you go. Talbott's reason for being free. And that's the best way I could ease Barek in. This is probably going to end up B/A and L/Barek. So…** **R&R…tell me if there's anything that bugs you or what not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own not…Dick Wolf owns.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews…you guys are amazing!!!**

"Bobby, I can walk." Alex croaked as Goren carried her up the front steps of his building. He ignored her as he set her down.

"Wait here, I'm gunna go get your wheelchair." He said taking her hand and putting it on the stair railing for support, before sprinting down to his SUV. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Bobby! Not the chair! It's like, 8 steps to your bedroom, and then I'm just going straight to bed anyways." She whined as he unfolded the chair and sat her down gently in it.

"I have to make up your bed, and get your bath ready." Goren said getting her settled in the living room and turning on the TV.

"I can't sit on the couch?"

"It doesn't have enough firmness to support your back."

"You're full of it."

"I sure am, now sit tight!"

BABABA

"Okay how are we gunna do this?" Goren muttered placing a hand under Alex's knees, and the retracting it quickly to think. After about twenty minutes, he finally wheeled her into the bathroom, only to be stuck with the dilemma of how he was going to handle bathing her.

The doctors gave him specific instructions not to let her shower, because the pelting of the water could be painful.

"Bobby, don't worry. I can do it by myself." Alex assured him reaching for the bottom of her shirt, but Bobby stopped her.

"Y-you'll pull your stitches." He whispered, lightly pushing her hands down, and removing the shirt himself. His breath caught at the sight of her swollen torso. The stitches were red and purple around the outside, and the cuts that weren't quite so deep contracted with her pale skin.

He then removed the bandages of her arms. There were two bullet wounds on her right arm and one on her left. The entry and exit wounds were stitched up, and they were also swelling.

"Jesus Eames." He whispered grazing her ribs. She winced a bit, and shook her head.

"I don't feel much." She reassured him, "I have the Vicoden." She tried to smile, but it faltered when Goren reached around her to unclasp her bra. He looked at her sheepishly as he set it aside.

"Sorry." He whispered avoiding looking at her breasts. He then went to pull down her sweatpants. "Here, lean on me." He pulled her forward so he could pull the pants all the way off, then her underwear.

Now, he took his completely naked partner in his arms and lowered her into the hot water. Alex hissed with pain as the water came into contact with her battered body.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just stings a bit." She gave him a reassuring smirk and concentrated on keeping her face neutral. Bobby picked up a loofa from the hook on the wall and began to gently scrub her back with it. He could see her jaw clenching as he did this, and that tore him up inside. He knew he had to get her sutures cleaned, but rubbing them raw would just make them worse. So he set aside the loofa and rubbed her arm apologetically.

"I'm just going to wash your hair okay?" He told her. Alex nodded and sat up a little straighter, grasping the edge of the tub tightly. Picking up a pitcher he had brought in, Goren filled it with water and poured it over her head.

Alex tensed up and grabbed for his arm. "NO! STOP IT!" She shrieked trying to pull herself out of the tub. Bobby stared at her in shock as he gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Alex? What is it?" He grunted trying to control the tiny woman who was thrashing before him.

"GET ME OUT BOBBY! GET ME OUT PLEASE!" She begged pulling her upper body out of the water. Bobby complied by pulling his trembling partner out of the tub and cradling her in his arms.

"Shh…Alex it's alright." He whispered pulling a towel off the hook and wrapping her in it. "I'm so sorry honey." He hurried out of the cursed room and fumbled awkwardly with his bedroom door. Once inside he gently placed her on his bed. "Alex? C'mon sweetheart relax, you're alright."

Alex shook her head and whimpered, "He-he put me in the tub B-Bobby! H-he was dunking me u-under water over and o-over again." She grasped his hand desperately as he sat next to her on the bed. "I pretended I was dead. I WANTED to be dead."

Bobby closed his eyes at these words, "Well thank god you're not."

BABABA

"Elliot!" Olivia said poking her head in his car just as he was about pull away from the command post. "A security guard at Newark spotted Talbott; they have him in custody at a local precinct!"

**A/n: I'll be updating again shortly!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine…They're Wolf's

Defender of Man

Chapter 5

"Goren."

"_Hey Bobby its Elliot."_

"What's up?"

"_We got him. We got Talbott."_

Bobby closed his eyes in overwhelming relief. He looked to his left to see a finally calm Eames nestled to side looking at him expectantly. "Thank you detective. I'll be there shortly." He didn't give Elliot a chance to argue before he hung up.

"W-what's going on B-Bobby?" Alex asked tightening her grip on his arm. Bobby kissed her forehead softly before answering.

"They got him baby. You're safe." Alex' head shot up. After a small wince from the sudden movement she smiled weakly.

"They m-made sure it was him?" She said hoarsely. Bobby nodded and pulled her back to him.

"He'll never hurt you again." He promised her. Alex played with the bottom of the towel that was still wrapped around her. If it were anyone but Bobby with her, she would have demanded to put clothes on right when she became aware. But she felt completely and utterly safe in his arms.

"You're going down there aren't you?" Eames said looking up at him with big eyes. Bobby nodded.

"I'll drop you off at your brother's place though. You won't have to be alone." He tried to assure her but she shook her head vigorously.

"I wanna go with you." She whimpered pulling him closer.

"Alex-"

"No! Bobby please! I-I'll stay out of the way! I'll just s-sit in the break room or something." When he still looked doubtful, she went on, "I o-only feel safe with you. Please Bobby. I-I'll be g-good! I promise! P-Please don't l-leave me!"

The sound of her begging nearly shattered his heart. "Okay." He sighed sitting up and bringing her with him. "Let me get some clothes for you, we can't have you going into SVU with just a towel on." Alex snickered and leaned back against the headboard.

BABABA

"Goren!" Mike exclaimed when he saw the large detective wheeling in a weary Alex Eames. "What the hell-?" Eames held up her hand to stop him.

"I made him bring me Logan." She told him, "Why are you here?" Mike gave her his trademark sneer.

"I wanted to get a piece of this perv. He'll be spending the next few weeks in the hospital wing at Sing Sing."

Bobby chuckled and wheeled Alex over to Olivia's desk. Benson looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Hey Alex!" She said sweetly, knowing her friend well enough not to question her presence there.

"Hey Olivia." Alex sighed as Bobby put the brakes on her wheels up. "What do you think I'm gunna do Bobby? Run amuck?" Goren smiled and shook his head.

"The foundation under this building i-is uneven. You could end up rolling right in to the, uh, wall." He explained.

"Bullshit." Alex gave him a toothy grin, which he returned before kissing her forehead.

"I'll be done with this son-of-a-bitch before you can say boo." With that he headed for interrogation.

Olivia watched Alex as she stared after her massive partner, "I feel bad for anyone who gets on his bad side." She said quietly. Alex nodded in agreement and then turned to Benson.

"Where's your partner?" She asked nodding to the empty desk. Olivia gave her an impious grin.

"Oh, he's just warming Talbott up."

BABABA

"So _Henry._ Did it feel good?" Stabler demanded circling the small man like a hawk. "Seeing that tiny woman who you…let get away. Wow. That must have made you so _hot._" Henry shook his head and smirked.

"You must be mistaken _detective_." He mocked taking pleasure in Elliot's glare. "I wasn't anywhere near Rockaway this weekend. I don't think I even know where that IS!" Elliot leaned in so close, Talbott could count his teeth.

"She identified you, you little prick! She recognized your slimy face!" When Henry didn't respond, the detective tried a different approach. "Why did you have to make the pit stop? Huh Henry? Why didn't you just run?" Still no answer. "Her partner's on his way. And he is gunna tear…you…APART. And we're not even gunna TRY and stop him."

Henry's eyes shot up. "Not that foot guy!" He exclaimed. "That guy's a freak!" Elliot stood up and headed towards the door.

"You know…You say that Talbott…But then, who's the one who raped a defenseless woman?" With that he stormed out.

BABABA

Alex and Olivia watched as Stabler prepped Logan and Goren outside of interrogation.

"Why don't you go watch?" Alex suggested, "Make sure Elliot doesn't let them go too far." Olivia gave her an unsure glance before nodding.

"Okay sweetie. Sit tight." She said standing up and touching her friend's shoulder. Alex nodded and clasped her hands nervously in her lap.

_Please Bobby, don't get into trouble._

BABABA

Talbott's head shot up when he heard the door swing open. He gulped when he saw Bobby enter, followed by a man similar in height and build. They both wore expressions of unreserved rage.

"Hello Mr. Talbott." Goren said quietly sitting down. "Remember me?" Henry nodded shakily. "Good. Because if you didn't, I'd make sure as hell you didn't forget may face until the day you die." Bobby's calm voice impressed Logan.

"M-may I ask w-why I was b-b-brought here d-detective?" Henry stuttered leaning forward. Mike barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"You know why you're here bitch." He said grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Bobby nodded in agreement before continuing.

"You'll be pleased to know that my partner is recovering beautifully." He informed the small man, "She said she hardly felt a thing the entire time."

"Oh, please don't get started again detective-" Henry sighed burying his face in his hands.

"No…you know what? I think I will." Goren stood up and leaned over the table. "You know, I'm relieved that your such wee little man Mr. Talbott. Be-Because that just meant it was less for my partner to have to endure."

Logan laughed for show. But, he could tell that the topic of his partner's rape was the last thing that Goren wanted to discuss.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Talbott waved him off.

"Really? Because, I think I do." Goren forced a smile, "I have my own little eyewitness who claims that you aren't…endowed…enough to please a hamster. HA! How were you able reproduce with that kind of reinforcement?" Talbott glowered at him.

"Shut up…Just SHUT UP!" He shouted slamming his hands on the table. "That little bitch wouldn't know a real man if she tried! That little slut had it coming! Flaunting herself like that all those years ago. I haven't been able to get her out of my head since! Just the thought of stroking her little-" He didn't get to finish before he was suddenly pulled out of his chair and slammed into the wall.

"I swear to god you little rodent…if you even THINK about thinking about her again…I'll slaughter you!" Goren snarled slamming the man into the wall repeatedly. But Talbott just laughed.

"What the hell's so funny little man?" Logan demanded stepping forward. Henry just shook his head.

"Oh nothing boys." He sneered. "Just thinking about how right he was about how angry this guy gets when his partner's endangered." Bobby tilted his head.

"How right who is?"

"Oh just a frequent visitor I've been having over the past few months. I think you know him _Bobby_." Logan reached over Bobby and slammed Talbott's head into the wall.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

Henry's smile widened, "Declan Gage." He whispered.

**A/N: Don't hate me…but I'm probably going to have to update the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday. But yeah…I'm not even going to explain who Gage is…because if you don't know that, you need to watch more of this wonderful show!!! **

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These folks do not belong to me. They belong to one Dick Wolf…**

**Hotchner: Declan Gage is behind this in order to seek revenge FOR his daughter. I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to bring Jo into this. I might though…you'll just have to read and find out…MWAH HA HA!**

Defender of Man

Chapter 6

Bobby dropped Talbott as though he were a bomb. Backing away he never took his eyes off of the dwarfed man. "De-De-Declan? You s-spoke with him?" Henry smiled at his sudden advantage.

"Oh I did detective." He growled. "I most certainly did. That loon is even stranger than you! He told me that it was your partner's fault that his _precious _daughter was locked up for life."

Bobby shook his head and sniffed, "That's a lie Talbott." Henry shook his head.

"Oh I'm sure it's not Bobby. Because it's your partner's fault that I'm locked up." He sneered.

"No it's your fault." Logan snapped. "Your own damn fault! And now it's your fault that you're being transferred to Riker's." With that he led a shaken Bobby out of the room and slammed the door.

BABABA

Alex' head shot up when she heard heavy footsteps. Bobby was heading towards her with a look of rage and terror written on his face. "Bobby? What is it?" Eames asked worriedly.

Goren squatted down in front of her and placed his hands gently on her thighs. "Are you okay?" He whispered pushing her pesky bangs away from her face. Alex nodded and he went on, "I'm gunna take you home in just a second alright?" After receiving another small nod from her he stood back up. "Stay with her!" He ordered Logan who had been hanging back.

"Bobby!" He heard Alex call. He turned and gave her a reassuring glance before meeting up with Stabler and Benson.

"Who the hell's Declan Gage?" Olivia demanded putting her hands on her hips. Bobby sighed and looked back at a very distressed Alex.

"H-his daughter was the one who k-kidnapped Alex this past summer." He said shuffling his feet.

"Oh god." Elliot muttered rubbing his forehead. "And you know this guy?" Bobby nodded dejectedly.

"He was my m-mentor."

The two SVU detectives exchanged awkward glances before Elliot spoke up. "Bobby why don't you take Alex home? And maybe bring her back later in the week?" Bobby nodded again and shook his hand gratefully.

"Th-thank you…for everything." With that he walked away.

"Poor guy." Olivia commented. "He probably blames himself for everything."

BABABA

"Bobby! What's going on?" Alex practically yelled as her partner approached again. This time he unlocked her wheels and pushed her back towards the elevators with a small backwards wave to Logan.

Once they were inside the elevator he began to softly stroke her hair. "B-Bobby?" Still no response. Finally they arrived at the parking garage and he began to wheel her towards the SUV. Once there he opened the passenger's side door and lifted her out of the wheelchair. But the feel of her frail form in his arms was his undoing.

In a wave of emotion he fell back against the car and slid to the ground with her in his arms, then his lap.

"Bobby?" She asked again trying to lean back, but he was holding her too tight. "Bobby? What is it?"

After about 5 minutes he finally pulled back and looked at her worried face. "You're everything to me." He whispered kissing her forehead. "I don't know how I could let this happen to you again. H-how I c-could let that m-man have anything t-to do with you a-again." Alex gave him a small smile.

"Honey, you had nothing to do with that! It was the idiots at the parole office." Bobby shook his head.

"Not Talbott. D-Dec." He choked burying his face in her shoulder and kissing it desperately.

"Dec…G-gage?" She whispered, fear penetrating her voice. Bobby nodded and looked up into her eyes. "B-but it w-was T-T-Talbott in my…Bobby I'm confused-" She whimpered grasping him tightly.

"Talbott attacked you under Dec's orders." Goren explained nuzzling her hair. "Gage wants revenge…for Jo." Alex nodded in understanding before leaning back again.

"Bobby." She whispered, "Th-this is not your fault." She stared straight into his distressed eyes, boring everything she felt into them. And almost instantly he felt the weight be lifted from his shoulders. He leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she turned her head and captured his lips with her own.

The kiss turned passionate in no time, and Bobby felt his soul mingling with hers. Finally they broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Alex." He breathed kissing her nose. Alex bit her lip and gave him a meek smile.

"I love you too Bobby."

**A/N: Oh the fluff. I promise this story will pick up again soon. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of these characters…they are the wonderful Dick Wolf's.**

**I am truly sorry I have taken so long to update! My Microsoft Office had to be renewed and I'm a major procrastinator! But it won't happen again! I intend to finish this story! But only if it gets good reviews!!**

"Honey, if you don't stay still it'll hurt more." Bobby said as he wrapped Alex's ribs.

Eames groaned and shifted her position again. She had been sitting on the island in Bobby's kitchen for about an hour now, waiting for him to finish his ministrations on her wounds.

"It's too tight." She whimpered trying to push his hands away. Bobby caught her hands and kissed them gently, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"It'll heal faster. The doctors said to keep it tight." He explained as he finished taping the bandages. "Okay, all done."

Alex would've jumped off the counter if Bobby's hands weren't on her shoulders. She looked up at him to complain, but stopped when she saw a serious look in his eyes.

"I want this to be the last time you're ever hurt." He said quietly. "You mean too much to me."

Eames sighed and pressed her forehead against his. "I kind of want this to be the last time myself Bobby. But, it's a hazard of the trade." She joked.

"You can never hold a moment can you?" Goren sneered as he picked her up off the counter and cradled her in his arms.

Alex chuckled and shook her head. She then grew serious and leaned up to kiss his neck. "How 'bout this for a moment?" She murmured between kisses.

Bobby moaned and tightened his grip slightly as he made his way toward his bedroom.

Laying her on the bed, the large detective began to get nervous. His tiny partner was still injured, and in a great amount of pain. And yet, she seemed to want him just as much as he wanted her.

He gently climbed on the bed next to her and kissed her softly. "Sweetie, I want to go slowly." He told her. Alex nodded and pulled back a little to look up at him.

"I just want to be with you right now." She whispered as he nuzzled her nose with his own, causing her to smile in pleasure. "I love touching you."

"I love YOU." Goren teased her lips with his own as he let his hand trail down her stomach gently. He stopped when he felt her tense up. "Al, how about we just cuddle." He tried to joke, but his heart nearly stopped when he saw the agony in Eames' eyes. "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing. Unless you think my lack of being able to please the man I love is wrong." She forced a laugh, then, ignoring the pain, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I'll get better Bobby, then I'll rock your world."

Goren chuckled and pulled her up to the top of the bed with him. "Like you said, being together is enough." He reassured her with a wink. "Now try and sleep. I'll be here."

BABA

"Elliot! Call for you on line 3!" Cragen yelled from his office into the bullpen. Stabler strode over to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Yeah, this is Stabler." He greeted.

_"Hello detective. I hear you're the lead investigator in the Eames case?" _ A sneering voice on the other end inquired.

Elliot sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah that'll be me. May I help you?"

_"In a way yes." _The voice answered cryptically.

"What do you need sir?"

_"The location of Detective Eames."_

This made Elliot sit up in his chair. "Who is this?" He demanded. Olivia looked up from her paperwork at her partner's urgent voice.

_"I'm a friend of the dear detective."_

"Bull. Give me a name."

There was a long moment of silence before the voice answered.

_"My name is Declan Gage. Now give me her location." _

Elliot covered up the mouthpiece and motioned to Benson. "Get a trace." He whispered before turning his attention back to Gage. "What do you want with her now you sick son of a bitch?"

_"She needs to go. She's the one who got my daughter caught. She ruined everything!"_

"You don't know what you're talking about old man! Your daughter was mental because of you! She kidnapped an innocent woman and three others because of you! She did it all because you never gave her the time of day!" He took a deep breath as Olivia connected a trace to his phone. "So why don't you have yourself raped and left for dead?"

_"Detective, please watch your temper." _Gage sighed on the other end. _"I only told Henry to scare her a bit. It's not my fault if he got a little carried away. Now please. I am in dire need of her whereabouts."_

"Do you really think I'd tell you that?" Stabler growled looking over at Myers, the tech guy.

"He's somewhere in Long Island." Myers said from behind his laptop. Hearing this Olivia motioned to Logan from across the room and sprinted towards the elevator.

_"Now Stabler, you are wearing my patience."_ Declan warned_, "I do have other means of finding the dear woman, but I thought I'd take the honest route. Please don't deny my good morals."_

"You aren't going to find her Gage." Elliot sneered. "And even if you did, you'd be shot dead before you could get your hands on her."

_"Oh yes she must be under Bobby's care." _Dec chuckled_, "Well, Detective Goren is the least of my worries." _

BABABA

"Detective Benson, He's in a 30 block radius of your location." Myers' voice rang over the radio as Olivia swerved off the interstate. "Just keep heading east."

BABABA

_"I know his weaknesses Detective." _Gage continued to rant to Stabler_; "He won't be in the room with me for more than a second before I'd break him. Do you really want your brother officer to go through all of that?"_

Elliot rolled his eyes and looked at Myers who motioned for him to keep talking. "How long have you even known Goren?" He barked into the phone.

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, before he heard a curse, then a click, and finally, a dial tone.

"DAMMIT!" Stabler yelled throwing his phone onto the hook. "I lost him! He must've known we were tracing him!"

"All we got was that he was in the upper eastside of Long Island." Myers sighed.

"We might as well have nothing!" Elliot snapped kicking his desk. "Tell Liv that she may as well come back!"

BABABA

"Tell Elliot to put a sock in it! We're just going to roam around the area a bit. We might see him." Olivia sighed into the radio. After hanging it up she looked at Mike. "Sorry, I just feel that it's necessary to follow what we've got. Unlike my partner."

Logan laughed a little and nodded. "No, I know how you feel." He assured her, "It feels as though you're wasting a good opportunity if you don't pursue what you have, as little as it may be." Olivia grinned and looked over at him.

"Elliot was wrong about you Logan." She said lightly, "You're not an arrogant prick after all."

Mike glared at her, and was about to retort when a car nearly crashed into them as it pulled out of a parking garage. Olivia cursed and slammed on the brakes before they could get hit. "What a moron!" She exclaimed putting her hand to her chest.

Logan stared at the car as it disappeared around a corner way down the road. "Was that man wearing a fedora?" He asked quietly.

Olivia looked at him curiously before responding, "Um…I think so. It happened so fast…but yeah…I think it was a white one…or off white maybe…why?"

"Pull in here!" Mike ordered pointing towards the garage. "I think Dec nearly killed us too!"

_A/N: Mike and his Goren-like observation…so I hope to update sooner this time…__**R&R PEOPLE!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. Dick Wolf does. If you read this…please comment!**

"Yeah he's been here." The bored hotel clerk said as he examined the picture of Declan that the detectives handed to him. "He's room 429."

"We're gunna need a key to his room please." Olivia told him, stuffing the picture back into its envelope. "Now that's luck for you." She murmured to Mike as they headed towards the elevators.

BABABA

"Okay Liv, be careful." Elliot sighed before hanging up his cell phone. "Benson and Logan think they've found Gage's hideout. They'll call for a team to go over if they need it."

Fin nodded and sat at his desk. "Well me and Munch just wrapped up the Dodson case so we're free to help." Elliot smirked a bit before picking up his phone again to update Goren.

BABABA

"Alright. Thanks Stabler." Bobby muttered and hung up his phone. He stalked back over to his bed and looked down at his sleeping partner. His heart clenched every time he saw how small appeared when sleeping. Sitting down on his side of the bed he leaned down and place little kisses on her shoulder before getting back up and heading for the shower.

Alex woke up a few minutes later to the sound of running water. She sat up to go join Bobby, when a sharp pain shot through her body. With a small cry of pain she collapsed back onto the pillows. White lightening filled her eyes as she closed them, and after a second, when she opened them too. It was as though she were literally blinded with pain.

"B-Bob-by…" She whimpered. But it was too quiet for him to hear. "H-elp!"

Stepping out of the shower, Bobby hurriedly began to dry off. He hoped that he could call and get Carolyn over there, so he could leave to help Benson and Logan before Alex got up. He hated leaving her, but the thought of her being anywhere that wasn't completely safe was terrifying to him.

Before he could finish drying he heard a small whimper from the bedroom. Rushing in there, he let out a gasp when he saw Alex thrashing around in his bed. "Al…? Sweetheart…what is it?" He called rushing over to her. When he saw she was awake, he really panicked.

"Alex tell me what hurts!" He ordered as he gently lifted her into the sitting position. This caused her to scream out in pain. "Is it your ribs?" When she nodded, he laid her back down and rushed into the living room to get her painkillers.

He returned a few seconds later with the pills and a large glass of water. "Here baby." He whispered sitting her up again and placing two large capsules into her trembling mouth, he then held the glass to her lips. "Drink it down, good job." She moaned as he sat her against his backboard.

"B-Bobby…?" She whimpered reaching out to him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm right here Al. Relax for a minute, okay?"

"Where are you going? Were you g-going to leave me?"

Bobby looked guiltily at their hands trying to think of something to say. "Well…I…Uh…Carolyn was going to…" He broke off when he saw her eyes open in shock.

"You weren't even going to wake me?" She accused trying to pull her hand away, but Bobby held on tight.

"I was going to sweetie…but you were still asleep…and I wanted you to be rested…" Alex was about to argue when another wave of pain went through her. "Shh…Alex…calm down…I know I did the wrong thing…lesson learned…but please relax for me."

Alex nodded shakily and wrapped her arms around her middle. "G-get me cl-clothes…" She ordered. Bobby knew better than to argue this time. He stood up and walked over to the drawers he cleared out for her clothes, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a loose peasant top.

"I'll bring you with me, but not until your meds kick in." He reasoned, as he pulled her nightshirt off gently.

After a few grunts and moans, he finally got Alex dressed. When he moved to get his own clothes together, she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered sadly, "I just didn't want to be alone."

Goren sighed and leaned forward to kiss her. "You don't need to apologize for anything." He told her. "It's my fault…I didn't even think about how you would feel…That's the last time I'll ever do that…I swear." His voice broke as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Good." Alex joked before pulling back, "Now go get dressed."

BABABA

Stepping into the dark room, Logan growled in frustration as he searched for a light switch. He finally found one near the bathroom, but when he turned it on he wished he hadn't found it at all.

Pictures of Alex covered the walls. Pictures of her with Bobby on location, pictures of her around the city, at her local market, and worst of all, ones of her inside of her home, from hidden cameras, obviously. There were even a few of her in the shower.

"Sick Bastard." Logan muttered averting his eyes from the offending photos. Olivia walked up beside him and immediately dialed CSU when she saw what had him so upset.

BABABA

"Goren!" Fin exclaimed when he saw his old friend wheeling Alex out of the elevators. "What are you two doing here?"

"Moral support." Alex said quietly as Bobby rolled her to her place by Benson's desk. "Where's Olivia?" She demanded looking up at her partner.

"She's on location with Logan." Goren told her, pulling up a chair and taking her hand.

"Was there another victim?"

"No sweetie…" He hesitated and looked up at Elliot who nodded reassuringly. "They found Dec's location." Her eyes lit up.

"They got him?"

"Not quite baby…they've just found where he's been hiding." Bobby hated to shoot her hopes down. Alex nodded sadly and played with his fingers in agitation.

"There's more." Elliot spoke up, taking a step closer. The two detectives stared at him expectantly. "Alex, will you excuse us for a second?"

After a moment's hesitation, Alex nodded. Bobby leaned down and kissed her head, before following Elliot into an empty interrogation room. "There were pictures…in Gage's hotel room…" Stabler began before taking a deep breath, "Of Alex…"

Goren's eyes widened at this, "He's been stalking her?" He demanded. Elliot nodded and rubbed his hands over his face.

"And then some." He muttered. Bobby furrowed his brows.

"What the hell does that mean."

"There were pictures taken of her…inside of her home."

"B-by someone she knows?"

Elliot shook his head, "No…no. They were taken from…hidden places."

Bobby stared at him in disbelief. "That bastard got into her house?" He fumed. Elliot nodded again.

"Jo must've told him where she lives…we need Alex's permission to search her home." Bobby sighed and traced small patterns on the ground with his foot.

"I-I'll talk to her…" He muttered before slowly opening the door and stalking over to his partner. "Hey." He said as knelt down by her chair.

"Hey." She replied looking back at Elliot who was sauntering towards the elevators. "What did Stabler have to say?"

"They need to search your house Alex." Bobby decided that this wasn't a time to beat around the bush.

"For what?"

"Benson and Logan found pictures that were taken inside of your home in Dec's room. They need to see if they can locate the cameras." Alex stared at him speechless.

"In my home?" She whimpered. Bobby nodded and sniffled as he tried to control his emotions.

"We'll get him baby." He swore, "You're never going back there alone. You'll stay with me okay? They just need to see if they can trace any of Gage's previous locations by wh-where he purchased the cameras."

Alex nodded and gripped his arm anxiously. "Okay."

Bobby kissed her nose before pulling out his phone and dialing Stabler's number.

BABABA

"Logan!" A voice amongst the many officers called out. Mike turned to see a very familiar brunette hobbling her way over to him.

"Barek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"The same as you…helping catch the freak who put my friend in the hospital." Carolyn shrugged as she resituated her crutches.

"Yeah, but are you supposed to be on street duty right now? I mean you only had your operation about a month ago."

"I can get around." Barek growled as she made her way into the hotel room. She gasped when she saw all the pictures. "Jesus…Are all of these…?"

"Alex? Yes." Olivia replied walking over and touching her friend's shoulder. "It's good to see you Car, take it easy okay?" Carolyn nodded and continued to stare at the pictures.

BABABA

Goren lifted Alex into his arms and set her gently into the passenger's seat. "Tell me if it's too tight." He said as he fastened her seat belt. After getting an okay from his partner, he rushed over to his side of the car.

"After my checkup can we go to the hotel?" She requested hopefully. Bobby gave her a reproachful look as he backed out of his parking spot.

"You know you can't go to a crime scene Alex." He said sternly. "But I'll go get you Gray's Papaya."

Eames smiled at his negotiation tactics. "You have yourself a deal big guy." Bobby laughed as they pulled out of the garage. His face went serious when he saw a car pulling out of a parallel spot in front of them. "What is it?" Alex demanded.

"Cream colored fedora." Goren said with a half-hearted smirk. Alex looked at him in terror before shifting her eyes to the front.

"Is it him?" She whispered, as though Gage could hear her from where he was. Bobby nodded and reached for his phone.

"I'll call Stabler." He muttered dialing it and holding it to his ear. After a few seconds he closed the phone frustration. "He's not answering. Let's just see where he goes and call them when we see wherever that is." He suggested keeping his eyes on the offending black SUV.

Alex didn't respond, she just gripped her armrests. For some reason, she wasn't completely comfortable with this plan.

_**A/N: I will post the next chapter ASAP!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Again…I am not the owner. Mr. Wolf is. **

**ConfusedOne: Thanks a million for being such a loyal reader! And I will try and take your advice ******

**R&R!!**

"Bobby we should really call them." Alex pleaded as Declan lead them out of the city and towards highlands. "We've been driving for almost two hours…we're gunna need to get gas soon. It's almost on empty."

Bobby nodded and reached over and grabbed her hand. "We'll call them soon." He promised. "I just want to do all I can to pay him back for what he did…" He trailed off as scenarios raced through his mind, of how he was going to kill Declan Gage.

BABABA

"Elliot! Did you ever call Bobby back?" Olivia asked as they left the hotel. Elliot nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I think he turned his phone off." He sighed, climbing into the driver's side of their SUV. "He probably just wanted to see if he could come here and sniff around." The two chuckled as they pulled out into the street.

"Guess it's just you and me." Logan said with a sneer. Barek climbed into the passenger seat and gave him a smirk.

"Lucky me." She teased waiting for him to start the car. She went serious after a moment. "I've missed you Mike." She said quietly. He looked over at her and tried not to show how much those four little words touched him.

"I've missed you too Car. I mean…it's been boring without you." He shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled into the road. There was silence in the car for a few moments.

"I heard you had yourself a new partner." Carolyn broke the awkwardness with an awkward question.

"Key word, HAD, Megan had to resign a few weeks ago. Some sort of family emergency." He explained. "Not exactly getting hit by a car…but still a pretty good reason."

Barek laughed and accepted the quiet that absorbed them the rest of the way to SVU.

BABABA

Alex woke up and looked around the outside of the still moving car. The sun was setting behind the Adirondack Mountains.

"Bobby?" She grunted in pain as she sat up. "Where are we?" She looked over at him to see a blank look on his face.

"Dec's a ways ahead of us so he won't know we're on our tail." He said robotically. "Just go back to sleep sweetie." Alex looked out the front windshield to see two red lights in the far distance. She assumed that must've been Gage's car.

"Bobby…the gas lights on…Are you crazy?" She tried to ignore the agony in her sides as she scolded him. He reached over and rubbed her leg affectionately.

"There should be a gas station in this town up here."

"What town?"

"There's one coming up babe." He said in his best soothing tone. "Do your ribs h-hurt?"

"A little…but they've been worse." Alex told him as she reclined her seat a bit. She felt bad lying about how bad it was, but she didn't want him worrying any more than he already was.

At that moment they saw the two red lights turning right. "Damn." Goren growled as he sped the car up. When the approached a dirt road they saw the lights in the distance.

Bobby pulled onto the road, his hand tightened on her leg in anticipation. The bumps and dips in the road increased his concern for his partner's well being. "Tell me if it's too rough okay?" He requested.

Alex had to let out a snort of laughter at the unintended suggestiveness in his sentence. Goren gave her a confused look for a moment before shaking his head.

"Alexandra Eames…Is your head in the gutter?" He scolded jokingly. Alex shook her head and bit her lip.

"No. No…it's just…that's not how I had imagined you would've said that to me for the first time."

Bobby chuckled and brought her hand to his lips. "Oh…Just wait." He whispered. Eames could see the doubt in his own eyes though. And that worried her.

BABABA

"Hey cap, is Goren here?" Elliot asked as he and his partner entered the bullpen. Cragen looked up from a file he was going over on Munch's desk and shook his head.

"I don't think so Elliot. He took Alex to her doctor's appointment at about 3 this afternoon."

Olivia looked at her partner in concern before pulling out her phone and dialing Alex's number as her partner tried Bobby again. "Maybe he took her home." She said hopefully.

"Who took who home?" Logan inquired as he and Carolyn approached.

"We can't get a hold of Bobby." Stabler sighed hanging up his phone in frustration. Olivia hung hers up too.

"Alex isn't picking up either." She turned to Munch and Fin, "Will you guys go check Bobby's apartment?"

The two men nodded, before gathering their things and rushing towards the elevators.

BABABA

"Ah! My ears just popped." Alex whined as the slowly went higher into the mountains. Bobby moaned in agreement.

"Yeah mine went about 5 minutes ago." He murmured. The car continued to jolt as it made its climb. "I think this thing's reached its limit. Try calling Olivia and see if she wants to get a chopper unit ready."

Alex nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Bobby there's no service." She said in exasperation.

Goren sighed and was about to turn around when he saw Gage's car pull off to the side. The two detectives exchanged glances before Bobby pulled his car over as well. "Stay here." He whispered, "My extra piece is in the glove compartment." He hopped out of the car and locked the door behind him.

Before Alex could protest, he was gone. "And they call him the genius." She muttered leaning back and letting the pain take over for a few moments.

Bobby crept quietly through the underbrush. Up ahead he could see Gage fiddling with the lock on a shed that was practically hidden in vines and weeds. He looked back to make sure Alex was okay in the car before moving closer to the shed.

Gage seemed to be looking for something in the small structure. Crashes and growls of frustration could be heard from Bobby's hiding spot. Finally the older man emerged with a large rifle in his hand.

Goren backed away as quickly and quietly as he could, and hurried back to towards the car. He barely had to knock on the window before Alex unlocked the doors. "He's got a gun! We have to go NOW!" He yelled jamming the keys back in the ignition and turned it. But all that came out was a grinding noise.

"DAMMIT!" The large detective shouted slamming his hands on the wheel and trying again. Nothing.

Just then there was a gunshot.

_**NOW IT IS TIME FOR REVIEEEEEEWS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but I will take them out to dinner******

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And yes…I know this isn't the most realistic of stories…but it's fanFICTION not fanNONfiction. So I'm not too concerned with being 100 accurate. But I DID ask for reviews, and I will gladly accept whatever advice is given. On my next story I'll try to get with it. Keep in mind that this is my first story. Not the first one finished…but the first one started on here…THANKS THOUGH! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Alex screamed as Bobby pushed her to the floor of the SUV. "Stay down sweetie!" He yelled squatting down as much as he could, but the steering wheel made it hard.

"BOBBY! DID YOU REALLY THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU?" They heard Declan shout. "HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?"

Goren sighed and crouched lower so he could talk to Eames. "Try calling Olivia again okay? I know it'll probably be out of service, but you have to try anyways okay?" Alex nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you gunna do?" She whispered dialing desperately. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"Stay here and make sure he doesn't get near you." He vowed, but he didn't seem so sure about his plan.

BABABA

"Hey! Elliot! Alex is calling!" Olivia called across the bullpen as she opened her cell. "This is Olivia…Alex? Are you okay? Where are you?"

_"Oli-via…stu…Dec…we…your hel…" _Her voice was fading in and out. Olivia looked to her partner for help, and put the phone on speaker.

"Alex! You're breaking up…We just need to know where you are…can you tell me that?"

_"__Adir…ack in the…m…tains…" _

"AdirondackMountains?" Elliot asked leaning forward to speak. "You're in the Adirondack Mountains?"

_"Yes…plea…elp…Declan…trapped!" _

"Eames! The Adirondacks are huge…Do you know what part you're in?" Logan demanded stepping into the conversation. There was a moment's silence on the other end; they could hear Bobby's confident voice in the background.

_"…bout…twenty mile…orth…Sanf…rd…ake"_

"Twenty miles north of Sanford Lake." Olivia translated as she jotted the information down on her notepad. "Let's go El." She exclaimed motioning for her partner to follow her towards the elevators. Logan and Barek exchanged glances, before following them.

BABABA

Gage was getting closer to the car. He kept calling for Bobby and telling him to give Alex up. But that wasn't an option to Goren. The big detective looked over at his partner. She had been quiet since the phone call to Benson. And now he saw why.

A fresh sheen of sweat broke out on her arms and face, her skin was deathly white, and she was trembling. "Alex? Sweetie?" He reached forward to touch her arm, only to find her skin was as hot as it was clammy.

"Ev-Everything…Hu-hurts…" Eames whimpered leaning her head against the seat. She had crouched so low on the ground, that she could probably curl up and go to sleep right there if she wanted to. Bobby cursed himself. Of course she was in pain, she hadn't taken her painkillers since that morning. "Alright baby…they should be here to help us any minute. Just hang tight." He promised her. Alex nodded and grasped his hand in hers. 

"Bobby…your gun…"

"What about it?"

"Shoot him."

Bobby stared at her. He hadn't even thought to approach Gage. But of course, even when in immense pain, Alex had always been a sharper thinker. He reached over and opened the glove compartment, being careful of her head as he did so, and pulled out his gun.

"Stay still." He ordered as he slowly pulled the door open and peeked out the windshield. Declan had his rifle poised and ready on him.

"Hello Bobby." Gage greeted as though they were just meeting at the mall. "So nice of you to show your face."

"Dec, I'll give you one chance to turn yourself in." Goren said, "I have a better shot than you and you know it."

Gage shook his head, "Somehow I doubt that Bobby. I've been practicing. I'm steadier now. I could shoot through your car right into Alexandra's head if this gun were powerful enough."

Bobby's glare darkened even more at this sentence. "You'll have nothing to do with her every again." He growled. "Now drop your gun." Gage shook his head.

"I won't step down now. Not after everything I've done."

"All you've done is ruined your name even more! You've only proven that you really ARE the sick bastard that everyone says you are!"

"Shut the hell up Robert! You're only making it worse for your beloved partner!" Declan shouted raising his gun even higher.

"Oh cut the crap! You have no idea where to go from here!" Goren taunted. "You might as well just admit defeat and join your daughter at Rikers."

That was the last straw for Declan. He fired his gun, and Bobby was right, his aim was awful. He hit Goren in his left shin. But it was still enough to bring the big detective down. His piece flew out of his hand into the underbrush to his left.

After a moment's pain, Bobby sat up to see Declan halfway into the driver's side of the SUV. Alex's terrified screams drove Bobby into standing and running to her aid, despite the bullet wound to his leg.

He rushed to the passenger side and opened the door as quickly as he could. Reaching inside, he grabbed his flailing partner and pulled her from Gage's grasp. Scooping her into his arms, Bobby ran into the woods as fast as he could without looking back.

BABABA

"Fin! Do you see anything up from up there?" Olivia asked into the car radio. They were just approaching Sanford Lake and they still hadn't seen any sign of Bobby, Alex, or even Gage.

_"Not a thing Liv." _Fin's agitated voice crackled from the helicopter. _"Are we sure we're looking in the right spot?"_

"This is where Alex said they were." Olivia retorted looking around desperately. "Just keep looking." She put the radio down then turned to her partner. "How do you think they got out here?"

Elliot shrugged, "We'll ask them that when we find them." He answered in determination. Carolyn's head poked in between them from the back seat.

"What's this road up here?" She asked pointing at it. Elliot didn't hesitate before turning into it.

"Let's see."

BABABA

When he was sure they had lost Gage, Bobby slowed down to a fast paced walk. He looked down at Alex who seemed to have calmed down a bit. She was still a bit shaky, but she had stopped crying and her grip loosened on his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Goren whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead. Eames nodded and sniffed.

"I can walk Bobby." She murmured looking up at him. Goren hesitated before setting her down.

"Tell me if you need help okay?"

Alex nodded and looked around. "Do you think he's close?" Bobby shook his head.

"No, he always had a bad leg. He'd have enough trouble running on it, but running down hill in the woods? Not a chance." He sat on a rock, but kept his senses open for any sign of gage's approach. Alex turned to say something to him, but stopped when she saw his shin.

"Oh god! Bobby! He shot you?" She exclaimed kneeling down in front of him painfully. "And you ran on this?" Bobby shrugged and winced as she lifted up his pants leg.

"It's not too bad." He told her as he propped the offending limb. "His gun's pathetic." He snorted trying to distract her from her worrying. But that wasn't going to happen.

"What were you thinking?" She choked. "You should've just let me run by myself! My ribs are broken, not my legs!" When he saw the tears streaming down her face, Bobby gathered that his lack of judgment wasn't all that upset her.

"Okay. Okay honey." He soothed reaching out and pulling her onto his lap. "Shhh…Just relax alright? I know you're in a lot of pain, they'll be here any minute okay?" Alex nodded against his shoulder and sighed.

"When I said I wanted to be more involved with the case, this wasn't what I'd had in mind." She muttered trying to get even closer to him. Bobby laughed and kissed the crown of her head.

"Well, you should know by now that you'll NEVER know with me." He teased. Before Eames could retort there was the distant sound of a twig cracking. Goren sighed and stood up. "We better get moving."

He grabbed her hand and walked as quickly as could back into the depths of the Adirondacks.

BABABA

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Elliot cursed as the pulled up to the SUV. The passenger and driver's side doors were open, and the hood was riddled with bullet holes.

"Do you think Gage got them?" Barek inquired as she jumped out of the car to closer examine the scene. Olivia shrugged and looked for any other signs of a struggle.

"Look!" She exclaimed pointing at the ground, "I think there are foot prints." She walked towards the passenger's side and examined the prints, "They're pretty big, could they be Bobby's?" Stabler knelt down by her and looked at the ground.

"It very well could be." He stood up and looked into the woods. "Whoever it is, is running into the woods."

"If it is Bobby, Where's Eames?" Logan demanded stepping into the woods.

"She's with him. She has to be." Barek replied leaning her crutches against the car, "Bobby wouldn't leave her alone." She began to make her way into the woods, when Logan grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded. "You're in no condition to go traipsing through the woods! You can hardly stand as it is." Carolyn shrugged out of his grasp.

"It'll be therapeutic Logan. Now c'mon! We can't be wasting time with your melodrama!" She walked off before anyone else could protest. Mike looked to the SVU detectives for help, but they only smirked and shrugged before they followed Barek.

BABABA

"Okay, let's stop here for a moment." Goren sighed as he slid behind a large tree. Eames nodded and sat on the ground next to him.

"Even Stabler and the team do get here soon, they'll never find us now." She whimpered as she grabbed her side. Bobby's heart broke when he saw the agony she was in.

He should've known better than to bring Alex out here with him. She was in enough pain before they went on this little outing, but now? She had sat in a car for almost seven hours, crouched down under the dashboard to avoid getting shot, she was nearly attacked by Gage again, and to top it all off, she had been running through the woods for nearly an hour.

Darkness had finally fallen on the mountains, so the air was getting colder by the second. Goren examined his usual outfit consisting of an Armani suit with hardly enough thickness to keep him warm. He praised god that Alex had never taken her jacket off, or she'd be left with nothing but a tank top and jeans. As thin as her jacket might've been, it still protected her from the cold.

"Okay," The big detective sighed after about 10 minutes of rest, "Let's go-"

He was cut off by a sharp blow to his side.


	11. Chapter 11

YAAAY! Almost done!! Just a couple more chapters! These aren't my characters…their Dick Wolf's. Reviews make me happy!!

"No! No! Leave him alone!" Eames whimpered backing further against the tree, but still reaching out to Bobby who lay shocked on the ground. Declan stood over the large man and planted his foot firmly on his back.

"I will Alexandra. If you would simply come with me." He reasoned holding his hand out to her.

"Alex! Don't you dare!" Goren tried to sound firm, but the foot being pressed into his back winded him. "Run! Get the hell away!"

"You wouldn't want that would you detective? Not when I'm holding a gun." Gage held up Bobby's gun and smirked. "Much better than a pellet to the leg huh Bobby?"

BABABA

"I think I see a footprint there…" Logan muttered pointing at a small patch of mud. Carolyn sighed as she stood next to him to examine it.

"Aren't we supposed to look for broken twigs, or north facing moss or something?" She teased. Mike glared at her and motioned to Stabler and Benson.

"They're headed this way!" He called pointing East.

BABABA

"Gage! Just stop it here!" Bobby was beginning to get desperate, the heel of Gage's wooden soled shoe dug into his back even more and the sounds of Alex's terrified sobs tore at his heart. "We have no power to stop you now. Just leave us, and run."

Declan laughed and lifted his foot. "Nice try Bobby." He kicked the large man in the side. "Now go sit by Alexandra, you want your last moments together to be good ones don't you?"

Goren scrambled to his feet and crawled over to Alex. Taking her trembling form into his arms, he gently soothed her and whispered reassurances in her ear. "Shh...I'm here baby. Deep breaths, take deep breaths."

Eames did as he said and inhaled deeply. "Are you okay?" She whimpered rubbing his side where he was hit. Bobby nodded and kissed the side of her head.

"As long as you're alright, I'm alright."

BABABA

"Carolyn, sit down!" Mike sighed when he saw his former partner's face drawn with pain. Barek shook her head and held up her hand.

"I hear voices." She announced. Benson and Stabler's heads shot up as they alerted their hearing.

Sure enough, they could hear tiny sobs, a desperate voice, and Declan's ordering tone. "They're up ahead!" Elliot told them, quickening his pace.

BABABA

"Okay Robert, I need to see her now." Gage sneered reaching out and grabbing Alex's arm, but Goren wouldn't have that. He let out a desperate cry as he held his partner tighter to him. "Don't make this worse for her Bobby, let's not have her last memories being ones of pain."

"No, please! She's scared! Let her stay with me!" Bobby begged as Gage pulled harder, making Alex scream into Bobby's shoulder. "LET HER GO!" The large detective howled wrenching back as hard as he could. Gage's grip loosened enough for Eames to pull it away, and he toppled to the ground.

Bobby jumped up with Alex's legs still wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He could tell she was going into shock, by her lack of will to stand on her own. Without hesitation, he took back off into the woods.

Declan stood up and pointed Goren's gun at them. He fired it and smiled when Bobby stumbled trying to duck away from the bullet.

Alex let out a wail as Bobby came crashing down on top of her. But as soon as he realized what had happened, he jumped back up. "I'm so sorry." He whispered reaching down to lift her back into his arms, but the butt of a gun to the back of his head stopped him.

BABABA

The sound of Eames's scream of pain caught all of their attention. Carolyn winced and grabbed Logan's arm.

"We have to get to them…now."

Mike nodded and quickened his pace.

BABABA

"This will keep you from making anymore escapes." Gage sneered as he bound Bobby's arms and legs together with the duct tape he found in the detectives' car.

"No! NO!" Goren cried as he watched his former mentor make his way over to Alex's motionless form. "Leave her the hell alone!"

Gage gave him a smirk and picked up a giant tree branch. Without giving Bobby a chance to protest, he swung it and hit Eames as hard as he could in the side.

The two detectives let out screams of pain. Alex's was one of actual pain, and Bobby's of emotional torture. Declan smiled and walked to Alex's other side and hit her again.

"Stop it! PLEASE!" Bobby cried trying not to simply shutdown at the sound of his lover's cries. "Oh my god! Just leave her alone!"

Gage laughed as he slipped off his jacket and threw it down next to Alex. "Oh Bobby, I'm just getting started. But don't worry, she'll be in a place without pain soon enough."

BABABA

As Alex's screams grew louder and more pain ridden, the four detectives' paces became speedier and more desperate.

"I'm gunna kill this bastard!" Olivia muttered keeping her eyes pealed.

"We all are. Now hurry up!" Mike growled pushing her gently and beginning to jog.

BABABA

Declan's strikes became more and more powerful as he continued to beat Alex. Bobby struggled as hard as he could against his bindings. But his tears and the blood pouring from his head blinded him.

Suddenly the sounds of the beatings stopped. Bobby looked up to see Gage staring at the battered woman beneath him. "Round one's over." He whispered, "At least until she wakes up."

Bobby bit his lip to keep from yelling obscenities at the man.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry it had to come to this." Gage sighed kneeling down in front of the whimpering man. "I know you love her. But I loved my daughter. It has to be like this."

"Get the hell away from me!" Bobby screamed trying to back away. "She's an innocent woman! You sick BASTARD!"

Gage shook his head adamantly, "No! No! JO was innocent! Your partner was asking for it!"

"How?" Bobby demanded, "Your daughter was sick! She was demented! All because you couldn't get your fucked up brain to focus on anything but DEATH!" Gage growled and lifted the bludgeoning stick above his head.

Before he could strike, two gunshots rang out and Declan fell forward onto Bobby. Goren growled and pushed the man off of him. Looking over, he saw Alex sitting up, grasping Goren's gun in her shaky hands.

Before either one could say anything, Logan and Barek came crashing through the trees.

"Holy hell!" Logan exclaimed as he surveyed the scene before him. "Benson! Stabler! We found them!"

Carolyn rushed over to Alex and knelt down by her, "Hey sweetie! Can I see this?" She whispered pulling the gun from her friend's hands.

"Stay still big guy." Logan muttered pulling out his pocket knife and cutting at the tape on Bobby's arms and legs. Once he was free, Bobby crawled over to Alex and took her face into his hands.

"Are you okay?" He gasped nuzzling her nose, "Are you okay?" Alex tried to nod, but winced at the attempt. "Is there and ambulance?"

Mike nodded and waved to Olivia and Elliot. "Tell them to get a stretcher out here!" He yelled before leaning over to examine Eames. "Holy shit." He muttered when he saw the holes in her shirt, revealing large gashes in her sides. "We're gunna need a lot more than that stretcher."

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's not long. But I just realized I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. I've been super busy. I just moved to England and it's been a major transition for me!**

**I'll try to post more ASAP…PS…they're not mine. **

"_Alexandra Eames was a good cop. She was brave, loyal, and she always put herself before anyone else. She died standing. She never gave up. She was the epitome of a New York City Police Officer. She made her family proud."_

_The eulogy played through Bobby's head repeatedly as he approached her marble tombstone._

_**Alexandra Rosalie Eames**_

_**1966-2007**_

_**Beloved daughter, sister, and friend**_

Seeing these words made a scream rise into his throat, and the next thing he knew, he was in the cot that the hospital was letting him sleep on. Looking over, he was relieved to see his beloved partner-still unconscious-in the hospital bed next to him.

BABABA

"Alex? Can you hear me baby?" A deep voice broke into her dream state. She immediately recognized it.

"Bobby?" She whimpered, opening her eyes slowly. Everything seemed so bright, so clean. It was giving her a headache. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Again." There was a tinge of amusement somewhere in his miserable tone, "Eight of your ribs are broken."

Alex moaned and closed her eyes again, just for a moment, before looking up at Goren in concern. He had gauze wrapped around his head and he looked beyond exhausted. "Are you okay? Your head? Your leg?" Her voice was slurred, but Bobby could understand her all the same.

"I'm fine, I was discharged three days ago." He assured her, picking up her hand and kissing it gently. "Do you need anything? Are you in pain?" Alex nodded and hit the switch to make her bed sit up.

"About 8,000 Kilograms of Vicoden." She joked rubbing her side gently. Bobby continued to stare at her, to make sure she was real. She was okay, and Declan was gone. No one would ever hurt her again.

"How about 50 milligrams?" He reasoned pushing the call button next to the bed. A middle-aged nurse came in and smiled brightly at Alex.

"Well good morning sweetheart!" She exclaimed, "How are you?" Bobby rubbed Eames's stomach comfortingly.

"She's having some pain." He reported.

"Oh no!" The nurse pretended to be appalled, which irritated Alex in the back of her mind; did the woman expect her to wake up and do the Charleston? But she redeemed herself when she produced a needle and small bottle. "Let's just see what we can do about that!"

She injected the medication into her IV and patted the small detective's arm. "You feel better now, we'll bring you something to help you sleep in a little bit."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She murmured, and watched her leave. Goren continued to stroke her hand with trepidation. "Bobby when's the last time you slept?"

The large detective shrugged and kissed her knuckles. "I believe it was the summer of '87." He muttered with a small smirk. Alex chuckled but groaned as a sharp pain shot up her side. "Sweetie you need to relax." Bobby admonished her gently.

Alex nodded and took a small breath. Her eyes became alert as she looked at her surroundings. "Wait…Where are we?" She inquired looking at the lush trees outside her window.

"Still in the mountains." Goren answered sadly. "You were too critical to bring all the way back to the city. They'll transfer you after a few days."

Just then Carolyn poked her head in the door and smiled brightly at the two. "Hey, Hey! Look who's up!" She exclaimed hobbling over and placing her hand gently on Alex's arm. "How ya feelin' hun?"

Alex tried to shrug, but it only resulted in a pain filled grimace.

"She's in a lot of pain." Goren answered for her. "But she's healing miraculously." He stared at his partner with a sense of pride in his eyes. Barek smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You got Declan good Alex." She informed the smaller woman, "One shot to the head and one in the lung. The only bad thing was, was that his death was too quick." She joked.

Alex tried to smile for her sake, but she had so many emotions coursing through her, that she couldn't control her expression. Bobby noted her distress and leaned forward in his seat.

"Do you want your sedatives now?" He asked placing small kisses along the inside of her wrist. Alex hesitated for a second, before speaking.

"I don't want to have any nightmares." She whimpered, mentally scolding herself for sounding so childish, "I keep thinking of how Declan hit you, and shot you…and…and…" She trailed off and began to sob, which made her pain increase tenfold.

"Alex-sweetie-calm down." Goren sighed sitting up beside Carolyn on the bed. "You can sleep when you're good and ready…I just wanted to have you eased of pain as soon as possible." He confessed rubbing her stomach gently.

"S'not so bad…" Eames whimpered trying to shrug again, Carolyn snorted.

"Liar." She accused standing up and brushing herself off. "Now, I'm gunna go have my leg x-rayed for Logan's sake and then maybe later we can play Scrabble or something 'kay?" Alex gave her a small nod and watched her leave sadly.

"She ran through those mou-mountains with a ca-cast on?" Bobby nodded and brushed her hair out of her face.

"They were all very concerned. And Barek wasn't going to let a lousy disability get in the way of stopping that bastard." He couldn't conceal the contempt in his voice.

"They're all okay though? No one else got hurt?" She whimpered playing with his fingers some as she spoke.

Goren couldn't help but smile. _That's my Alex, always putting others before herself. _He thought as he nodded. "Everyone is okay honey. Now relax before I have Barek come in here and sing."

Alex chuckled lightly and kissed his knuckles, "I am kind of tired." She admitted resting her head back.

"I'll bet." Bobby said standing up and tucking the covers around her small frame. "I'll keep watch. And if I sense that you are in any form of distress I'll wake you 'kay?" Alex nodded gratefully and closed her eyes.

After her breathing evened out, Goren had to let out a sigh of relief. _Now_ he thought, _All I have to worry about is, who's going to wake me?_


End file.
